Композиције за Вокализу
Хор ЈЈЗ Актуелни хорски репертоар *Богородице дjево (Сергеj Рахманинов) <романтизам> *Магла паднала (Српска народна песма) <романтизам?> *Salmo 150 (Ernani Aguiar) <модерна> *Свјати боже (Стеван К. Христић) <романтизам> *Тебе појем (Павел Чесников) <романтизам> *Фатише коло (Иван Марковић) <модерна> *Chi la gagliarda (Baldassare Donato) <ренесанса> Стандардни хорски репертоар (химне) *Боже правде (Даворин Јенко) *Востани Сербие (З. Вауда) *Gaudeamus igitur (Непознати композитор) *Многаја љета (Степан Васиљевич Смоленскиј) *Нек се песма ори (Исидор Бајић) *Химна светом Сави (Стеван Стојановић Мокрањац) Остале композиције за хор *Ave Maria (Tomas Luis de Victoria) <ренесанса> *Бранково коло (С. Пашћан-Којанов) <романтизам> *Величаније светом Сави (Стеван Стојановић Мокрањац) <романтизам> *Вокализ (Анатоли Љадов) <романтизам> *Гласом мојим ко господу возвах (А. А. Архангелскиј) <романтизам> *Голема ч`чкалица (Драгана Пантић-Величковић) <модерна> *De profundis (Nancy Telfer) <модерна> *Други духовни стих (Марко Тајчевић) <романтизам> *Ела се вие, превива (Петко Стајнов) <романтизам> *Il est bel et bon (Passereau) <ренесанса> *Легенда (Петар Иљич Чајковски) <романтизам> *Нишавско оро (Боривоје Поповић) <романтизам> *O occhi, manza mia (Orlando di Lasso) <ренесанса> *O salutaris hostia (Pierre de la Rue) <ренесанса> *Отче наш (Александар С. Вујић) <модерна> *Salve regina to the Mothers in Brazil (Lars Jansson, arr. Gunnar Eriksson) <модерна> *Слава и Единородни <романтизам> *Четврти духовни стих (Марко Тајчевић) <романтизам> Солистичке композиције Колоратура *Alcina - Tornami a vegheggiar (G. F. Handel) *Rigoletto - Caro nome (G. F. F. Verdi) *Царева невеста - Взглани вон там (Н. Римски-Корсаков) Сопран *Acis and Galatea - As when the dove (G. F. Handel) *Acis and Galatea - Heart the seat of soft delight (G. F. Handel) *Alcina - Ah! mio cor (G. F. Handel) *Alcina - Ma quando tornerai (G. F. Handel) *Alcina - Mi restano le lagrime (G. F. Handel) *Alcina - Ombre pallide (G. F. Handel) *Arianna in Creta - Deh! lascia un tal desio (G. F. Handel) *Il Trovatore - Di tale amor (G. F. F. Verdi) *Il Trovatore - Tacea la notte placida (G. F. F. Verdi) *Tosca - Non la sospiri (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) *Turandot - In questa Reggia (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) *Turandot - Tu che di gel sei cinta (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) Мецо-сопран *Alcina - Sta nell'Ircana (G. F. Handel) *Alcina - Vorrei vendicarmi (G. F. Handel) *Arianna in Creta - Mirami, altero in volto (G. F. Handel) *Arianna in Creta - Nel pugnar col mostro infido (G. F. Handel) *Carmen - Gypsy song (A. C. L. Bizet) *Carmen - Habanera (A. C. L. Bizet) *Haddon Hall - Queen of the garden (Sir Arthur Sullivan) *Il Trovatore - Condotta ell'era in ceppi (G. F. F. Verdi) *Il Trovatore - Stride la vampa (G. F. F. Verdi) *Un Ballo in Maschera - Re dell'abisso affrettati (G. F. F. Verdi) Тенор *Acis and Galatea - Love sounds th'alarm (G. F. Handel) *Il trovatore - Di quella pira (G. F. F. Verdi) *L'elisir d'amore - Una furtiva lagrima (G. Donizetti) *Lucia di Lammermoor - Oh, meschina - Aria finale (G. Donizetti) *Rigoletto - E il sol dell'anima (G. F. F. Verdi) *Rigoletto - Possente amor mi chiama (G. F. F. Verdi) *Rigoletto - Questa o quella (G. F. F. Verdi) *Theodora - Dread the fruits of christian folly (G. F. Handel) *Turandot - Nessun dorma (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) *Turandot - Non piangere Liu (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) Баритон *La Traviata - No non udrai rimproveri (G. F. F. Verdi) *Lucia di Lammermoor - Cruda, funesta smania (G. Donizetti) *Царева невеста - Куда ти, удал прежњаја, девалас (Н. Римски-Корсаков) Бас *Acis and Galatea - O ruddier than the cherry (G. F. Handel) *Nabucco - Come notte a sol fulgente (G. F. F. Verdi) *Turandot - Liu! bonta! (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) Мешани састави *Acis and Galatea - Happy we (G. F. Handel) --- С+Т *Acis and Galatea - The flocks shall leave the mountains (G. F. Handel) --- С+Т+Б *Aida - Nume custode e vindice (G. F. F. Verdi) *Aida - Su! del Nilo al sacro lido (G. F. F. Verdi) *Alcina - Non e amor ne gelosia (G. F. Handel) --- С+2М *Il Trovatore - Di geloso amor sprezzato (G. F. F. Verdi) --- С+Т+Баритон *Israel in Egypt - The lord is my strength and my song (G. F. Handel) --- 2С *Israel in Egypt - The lord is a man of war (G. F. Handel) --- 2Б *Rigoletto - Si, vendetta, tremenda vendetta (G. F. F. Verdi) --- Колоратура+Баритон *Turandot 1 - Popolo di Pekino (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) --- Баритон + С+Т+Б + хор *Turandot 2 - Gira la cote (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) --- хор *Turandot 3 - O giovinetto (G. A. D. M. S. M. Puccini) --- T + хор Остало Beauty and the Beast (A. Menken) #The Enchantress (Prologue) --- Наратор + Оркестар #No Matter What --- С+Т #Me --- Баритон соло Carmen (A. C. L. Bizet) #Chorus of cigarette girls --- С1+С2 хор + ТБ #Chorus of street boys --- СА дечији хор Carmina Burana (C. Orff) #O Fortuna --- САТБ хор #Fortune plango vulnera --- САТБ хор #Veris leta facies --- САТБ хор #Omnia Sol temperat --- Баритон соло #Ecce gratum --- САТБ хор #Tanz --- Оркестар #Floret silva nobilis --- САТБ хор #Chramer gip die varwe mir --- Женски хор + САТБ хор #Reie --- Оркестар #Swaz hie gat umbe --- САТБ хор #Were diu werlt alle min --- САТБ хор #Estuans interius --- Баритон соло #Olim lacus colueram --- Тенор соло (Haute-contre или фалсетиста) #Ego sum abbas --- Баритон соло #In taberna quando sumus --- Мушки хор #Amor volat undique --- Сопран соло + дечији хор #Dies, nox et omnia --- Баритон соло #Stetit puella --- Сопран соло #Circa mea pectora --- Баритон соло + САТБ хор #Si puer cum puellula --- Баритон соло + Мушки хор #Veni, veni, venias --- САТБ хор #In trutina --- Сопран соло #Tempus est iocundum --- САТБ хор + сопран соло + баритон соло + дечији хор #Dulcissime --- Сопран соло #Ave formosissima --- САТБ хор Dialogues des Carmelites (F. Poulenc) #Salve regina (Finale) --- САТБ хор, СА хор, солисткиње Elijah (F. Mendelssohn) #Lord, bow thine ear to our prayer --- С+А соло + хор #Yet doth the lord see it not --- САТБ хор #Baal, we cry to thee --- САТБ хор #Woe to him! --- САТБ хор Fame (S. Margoshes) #Let's play a love scene --- Сопран соло #There she goes! / Fame --- Мецо-сопран соло, хор Honk (G. Stiles) #Hold your head up high --- М+Т + САТБ хор Il Trovatore (G. F. F. Verdi) #Il Trovatore - Vedi! le fosche notturne spoglie --- хор Israel in Egypt (G. F. Handel) #He smote all the first-born of Egypt --- САТБ хор Johannes Passion (J. S. Bach) #Herr, unser Herrscher --- САТБ хор Les Miserables (C. M. Schonberg) #Look down (Introduction) --- Унисони мушки хор, 7Т #At the end of the day --- САТБ хор #Fantine's death --- С+2Т #Do you hear the people sing (Finale) --- САТБ хор Messiah (G. F. Handel) #Overture --- Оркестар #And the glory of the lord --- САТБ хор #But who may abide --- Контра-тенор соло #O! thou that tellest good tidings to Zion --- Контра-алт соло #For unto us a child is born --- САТБ хор #Rejoice greatly o daughter of Zion --- Сопран соло #Hallelujah --- САТБ хор The Charlatan (J. P. Sousa) #Scene 2 West Side Story (L. Bernstein) #America --- С+М + Женски хор #Tonight --- С+М+3Т + Хор #I feel pretty --- С+2С+М #Somewhere --- С+Т + Хор #Gee, Officer Krupke --- 4T + Mушки хор #I have a love --- С+М